In my prior patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,573, application No. 893,003, filed on Aug. 1, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,505, application No. 498,925, filed on May 26, 1983, I disclosed an insect electrocutor system detachably connected to a liquid fuel lantern. One component of the system was a safety electrical interconnect which functions to prevent refueling of the lantern without first disconnecting the power supply from the grid. Another component was the grid bracket which held the grid in a fixed position to the lantern. The grid bracket includes posts that extend downward to engage a collar which is pulled together by buckle connectors thereby securing the grid assembly to the lantern.
It is believed that additional improvements associated with this basic system will improve its ease of use by making it safer and more economically produced.